


Welcome Back Soldier

by kittyandmulder



Category: BuckyxSteve - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, StevexBucky - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, Stucky-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Bottom Steve Rogers, Comic, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marvel Universe, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder
Summary: Bucky’s leading Steve to their old/new apartment, and things getting hot between them.





	Welcome Back Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> We were inspired by the Age of Ultron Movie where Wanda shows Steve his fears. Very intense moment we liked a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> from: 02. 2018 Captain America 
> 
> Steve and Bucky - Avengers (Stucky)  
> by Kathy Clark  
> colo Mulder


End file.
